The Aftons' Confrontation
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: It's been thirty years since Freddy Fazbear's closed its doors. And after those long years, Fazbear's Fright opened. And with its smart choices of having faulty wires, the place ended up burning down. And Springtrap who is free from the barriers of a FNaF game, can finally leave. And there's only one thing left for him to do...


The remains of the burnt down Fazbear's Fright laid in the amusement park. It was currently night and a burnt green bunny animatronic laid in the mess of it all. Inside the suit was Michael Afton.

Michael stared up at the ceiling above it and rose up dramatically with a robotic saying, "I'm going to come find you...!"

After rising up from the mess, he looked through the destroyed remains of the attraction that he had been stuck in for six days, which is something he's surprised of considering he forgot how long he was stuck in the old Freddy location.

"Time to find him." Michael walked through the mess and saw the security office. And near the security office was the next which something the night guard hired there never did use despite being stuck with a broken mucus rabbit that has a corpse inside of it.

Ignoring that logic aside, Michael left the darned building and saw that he was in amusement park. And with it being night, he found it the perfect chance to slip away.

As he left the amusement park, he noticed how things looked different. The cars, the roads, the buildings, and the things some people had. "What the heck happened while I was gone? Or rather, how long was I gone?" Michael ignored those questions and kept himself moving.

To avoid being seen by the public, Michael had to stay low key and went on hiding in the shadows. Despite his rather confusing situation, Michael was determined to find his evil man of a father. Though the environment was different, there was one place he won't forget for some reason; his house.

With the old green destroyed rabbit suit he was, he ran through the town and soon made it to his old house which was not completely destroyed for some reason. Michael went through the undamaged front door and pressed some button on the wall which then lead him down some whole.

Seconds later, he was in some familiar room that was part of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals - the Private Room.

It had many rooms and corridors, and what seemed to be smoke was all around in the hair. It was his first time being in the place, but he knew about it. Michael noticed cameras placed around the corridors. Each one of them was off.

He continued walking down a corridor and noticed a doorway. He peered into it to a bunch of monitors, a Fredbear plush, and a doorway to the left from where he stood.

Michael touched the door to open it, but it collapsed right as he touched it. Through the door, he saw Funtime Auditorium, at least from what he remembered. And compared to the times when he worked there, the lights were all on. Michael turned towards Funtime Foxy's stage and saw his father who was standing just near it.

"You!" Michael shouted as he approached him.

"I've been expecting you, Michael." And despite all the years that had passed by, William still looked the same like he did decades ago and didn't sound like what you'd expect an old geezer to sound like.

"I'm not Michael anymore. I'm not your son either! So listen to this, Father."

"You just called me 'father', though."

"...So listen to this, William! You are a monster. Because of you, my life got turned upside down! Have you seen what your creations have done to me?!"

William nodded. "Fascinating, what they have become."

"...Oh I bet so. But you're gonna get what's coming back to you. I mean I could've been at home watching my drama for the past weeks or so. But instead I've been to forced in live in shadows!"

"It's been years, Michael. Lot of years. And to be honest, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh is that so? Well, you should've checked behind that false wall where you kept that ***deathtrap of suit***."

"Hey, hey, there's a reason I had the company recall them. And it's your fault for running into it while the area was wet." William shook his finger. "Have you not listened to the training tapes?"

"...You were supposed to die in there! Not me! You have prolonged the inevitable for long enough, Father!"

"I don't believe in consequences for my actions, Michael. So you can go ahead to try and kill me." William laughed at his zombiefied rabbit son. "I made you. I gave you life. And I certainly take it away from you."

"I'd like to see you try."

William points at Miketrap. "I'm gonna tear off your head, rabbit."

"Take this!" Michael moved first, punching William in his middle aged face, provoking a pained reaction from him. He however recovers and punches Michael on his costume nose.

He only grunts a little. "I've felt worse."

"I'm sure you have."

Michael moves again, this time smecking William on his left arm. William responds by kicking Michael shins, and Michael responds by stepping on father's foot. William shouts in pain and then slaps the costume's face.

"That's it!" Michael tackles William to the ground and began to repeatedly hit him in his face. "You're supposed to die in this suit! Not me!"

"No, things change, Michael."

"I had enough!" Michael picks up the elder man and throws him across the large room. Pained William couldn't stand up and could only crawl away as his son ominously walked towards him.

"Father, I've been waiting for this for a longtime. I call this little party trick, the Bite of '87. "

William coughed and shook his head. "...It's 2023, Michael. And that incident already happened..."

Michael walked through what was left of his house. He goes and sits down on a chair in the living room of his house. He turned on the TV which is working for some reason and began flipping through the channels, and unfortunately, he couldn't find his good 'ol drama that he used to watch.

"...How long was I out? And I never did get my gift basket did I?" As Michael wondered those thoughts, he looked to his right and heard noise. It wasn't metallic in any way, and he could hear grunting, or struggling.

And out of the darkness, Michael saw William walking towards him, crawling his way to him. His frontal lobe was also missing. "You always come back, don't you?"

"I ALWAYS comes back."


End file.
